Years on
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: No matter how much in the past changes the end will still be the same.


QE:Why can't my stories end how I want them to.

Evestar:Because your not lucky like that?

QE:Yeah this story was supposed to be nice a light and happy.

Evestar:Guess what she failed.

E.S.P:She also owns nothing.

* * *

><p>The blond sat back in the couch and looked at the clock. It indicated he had two hours to think of something romantic to do for their one year anniversary. He had tried to think of something a couple of days ago but he had the same problem.<p>

One year today the red 1st class punched one of the cadets tormenting him and said 'stop bullying my boyfriend.' There was no real threat but the way Zack kept telling it you would have thought he had threatened to steal the poor crying cadet kidney without anaesthetic. Blue eyes rolled when both he and Genesis heard the story for the first time, all Genesis could say was 'Angeal your puppy either needs to be neutered or laid.' and walked off leaving a confused 1st class and a squirming 2nd.

He had no idea when his attraction began it just ended up that way. He blamed Zack, not that he would ever say, for dragging him to the SOLDIER cafeteria instead of Cadet one to eat. It wasn't his fault Zack had found out how badly the bullies got or how little the officers cared. The first time Zack and Kunsel had started a food fight. The second time pizza got cemented to the ceiling. It is still there everyone is too scared it will bite. It was funny how SOLDIER is defeated by a pizza but could face an army pretty ok. He knew to keep his mouth shut or Zack and Kunsel would make him remove it from there. The third time, the three famous 1st was eating and for once there was order. That's how he first met Genesis. They had a spectacular argument, neither of them could remember what about.

After a while Genesis stopped going to the cafeteria. It had something to do with work and missions and he guessed it was the first time the feelings manifested. Zack told him that it was rare for those three to join everyone else.

The reason that Genesis asked like that was because the day before hand a bunch of Cadets were being trained by a couple of 1st and they had seen him. How they managed to see him and not him them he didn't know but after that the rest of the day all he heard was SOLDIER whore and small abuse. He had told Zack afterwards and he was promised something would be sorted once and for all. He was happy Zack kept his promise.

Their first kiss was a failure. Both of them were scared to hurt the other and being hurt. They were content holding hands and refused when Zack bugged them. It wasn't until Sephiroth threaten them that he would kiss Cloud if Genesis didn't hurry up, he wasn't being mean or anything he just wanted Zack to shut up, as it happened it was the catalyst to get over their fears. It had been quick and loud and he blamed everyone in the cafeteria for that.

Back to the problem at hand, he still didn't know what to do or even if he knew about it. He thought about getting a necklace with a Banora white charm, the only way to get one would be the fan clubs but every time Genesis saw or heard about them he was flinch and advert his eyes. He was a showman through and through. No matter how much he hated being in a situation he would continue with the show. Sometimes it left Cloud wondering whether he was only acting like he cared but even Angeal commented on how much happier Genesis was around him and he wasn't too happy about his friend 'taking advantage of a minor'. He could try and cook a meal but last time he set alight to the kitchen and had two laughing 1st class (Zack had been promoted somehow) and a broken fire extinguisher.

He found himself picking up on traits he didn't think even Angeal knew about. Like how Genesis would on take the plate with the least meat on and sneak half of it on to other people's plates. How he only really read LOVELESS out loud when nobody spoke, he hated silence, or just to annoy people, mainly Sephiroth, and his favourite time when he left a present in Cloud's locker with the second line of act II on it. He still wore the wolf earrings whenever he could, like now. Another thing was Genesis could never say what was exactly on his mind he just went the long and complex riddled way around it. He had a tendency to tug at his coat near the hilt of his rapier when he was sad or stressed. He often went out drink and ended up faked being drunk because he couldn't stand the taste of alcohol. He had a habit that when he though his was alone to announce 'I know you're listening.' and return to whatever it was he was doing. One of more beautiful things he found was that his eyes would glisten when he was happy, turn stormy when he was pissed, dull over when he was bored, and some of them he still didn't know how they changed but it intrigued him anyway.

All of this just proved how human he was and how wrong his fan girls are.

Another idea was he could give himself to Genesis. They hadn't gotten that far yet but every time one of them mentions it the other would freeze up. He had no idea what Genesis was but his was he couldn't do anything like that if someone would, could just leave him one day when they realised that hey everyone else is right and Cloud wasn't worth it. He knew he was being stupid and paranoid but so far it had saved him a lot of pain. He couldn't be used again. He wouldn't.

That was his mother's main problem with the relationship. She couldn't care less her only son was gay. It was the idea her son was being use or about to be use. Except they didn't and wouldn't.

The door opened. He peeked over the sofa at the spiky black haired person also known as Zack. In his hands he had a grocery bag and a laptop bag. "Got your text." He beamed.

"Thanks." He smiled.

3333333

Genesis hated his job most of the time. Today was one of them. Cadets were rioting. It was a good job Cloud had demanded the day off or he would have ended up on the bad side of Sephiroth. Zack did get pictures of the custard pie dripping out of his silver hair; he was going to uses it for revenge for all those lewd comments for later on. Oh and Angeal was giving him disapproving looks. Not that he had planned anything with Cloud of that nature but Angeal did like believing his fan club more than him. Stupid fan club.

"Gen you seen Zack?" Said friend called out.

He had seen Zack with the shifty look and puppy eyes told him he was up to no good. "Nope not at all and he didn't give me a copy of the picture before Seph destroyed his PHS."

He smiled when his long time friend sighed. "Stop encouraging him."

He sprayed his hands out and looked confused. He distinctly remembered chewing Zack out for that because everything gets back to him. Sephiroth liked taking stuff out on him because he was stupid enough to encourage it. Well if all else fails _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" _He heard the distinct groan of not again.

"Act III." Said a new voice; one that foretold future pain in Genesis' life.

"Can I go now mom?" Genesis whined knowing full well it would piss off his silver haired friend. "I have a chocobo waiting for me."

"No. Zack's in trouble and we need to find him."

He tried to work out why they were both surrounding him. Normally they left him to torment Zack on his own until he gives up.

"Take it he made posters." He spied a roll of paper being crushed in Seph's hand.

He knew he was going nowhere and fast. He sighed and followed his friends. He had an idea where he might be but if he gave him up Cloud would be mad at him. Cloud was one hell of a scary chocobo. He assumed that was why he fell unfortunately hard for the cadet. He couldn't see himself falling for something cute or kind. Cloud could defend himself and he had seen him do it many of times especially after they started going out. He never wanted a damsel in distress. Also watching Zack getting pinned and cable tied by a cadet is comical, which reminded him he needed to find Kunsel and get the video.

He quickly wiped the stupid grin off his face when he realised he walked into the training room with them and the door was closed. He really needed to stop daydreaming during work.

"We need to talk about you and Cloud." The look on Angeal's face caused him to want to run and hide. It was going to be extremely painful.

"We're fine. Even Zack's fine. Although he may end up dying soon."

"You leave Puppy out of this." He could quite happily take Sephiroth on but Angeal...Angeal was another case. That man was a monster when it came to making him have a guilty conscience.

"Look why are the two of you worried? I'm not stupid enough to force Cloud to do anything against his will." He feared for anyone who did. Cloud could be evil.

"You're taking advantage of a young child." Angeal had to go and make it sound paedophilic. "How old is he anyway? Do you really think he knows what he wants?" He knew Cloud knew what he wanted and he could be stubborn about it. Angeal should know that but because not many people would argue with him out of fear for their lives. He had to think that didn't he. It made life very boring.

"Plus he's distracting you from work." Sephiroth pointed out. Except Genesis could argue that point and say he's working harder because he barely did work beforehand and is doing so now so no one could use that against him but Angeal would start arguing that he needed Cloud to make him work and that's why he kept him. He had argued that point before.

"You know better than to treat Cadets as Fuck Toys." The moment Angeal said that was the moment Genesis lashed out and punched him.

"Never ever call Cloud that again." He didn't care that he sounded really unlike himself but at that moment in time he was seething. "If that's all you have to say." Venom dripped from every word and he stormed out. Neither of them stopped him.

By the time he got to the elevator he tried to control the anger that was coursing through his vein. His hands were shaking and he gripped onto his coat in an attempt to calm down and to control himself. He was not sure if he was anger at the lack of knowledge and trust his friends had in him or the fact they thought that were so low of Cloud. No one spoke to him as he hid in the corner trying to calm down with deep breathes. Nearly everyone but Lazard got off on the next floor.

He blanked his superior because at that moment he really wanted to drive his rapier into someone or something.

Sometime Lazard could be an arse. He blinked after folders connected with his head. "Stay home tomorrow. Last thing we want is more damage and workers too scared to come in. When you do we need to talk about operation I'm funding in Wutai."

Genesis nodded. He was starting to feel sick. He needed to do something and fast. Today was supposed to be a good day. This had been the longest he had ever been in a relationship which didn't screwing up so badly that the person had to be silenced by Shinra.

Cloud made him feel human. It was surprising how much he had gotten used to being a monster until he came in and whacked him with the lunch tray. If he wasn't so anger a smile would crossed his lips. He detoured through the park and headed towards the apartment block owned by Shinra. Everyone was avoiding him today, even his fan groups had backed off.

Any other day and he would have marvelled at the beauty of nature and might have even 'entertained' his fan girls. He didn't even say hi to the security guard before he took the stairs to the twentieth floor and stopped dead outside his door. The anger was fading but he couldn't walk in. He couldn't take anything out on Cloud. He growled when he realised he forgot his rapier at work. He couldn't go back now, or tomorrow. He would have to ask Zack. After he could get in through the door. He knew from past experience what anger could do to loved ones.

The door opened and two blue eyes looked at him in kindness, not fear like anyone else. "You coming in or do I have to drug you and drag you in myself?" There was a hint of humour in his voice.

3333333

Cloud ran his hand in circles around Genesis temples as he adjusted to his 'blanket'. They had stayed like that since Genesis broke down and apologised profusely, telling him he never had a year anniversary for anything so he had no comparison just made him worse. He could only shut him up by pulling him down on the sofa and resting Genesis head against his chest. Screw the fan club, Genesis Rhapsodos was human and nothing they said could make him any less of one because who really wanted to be a god...or god like. "I would offer you tea but you cupboards are barer that Zack's head."

"Sorry I forgot to leave Tseng's number." His voice was muffled.

Cloud brushed his hair with his hand. "Hey do you want to curl up in bed and watch really crap old movies."

"LOVELESS is not crap."Genesis huffed as he sat bolt right up.

"Yeah and Zack is a genius." Cloud grinned.

"Sure." Genesis smiled kissing Cloud's forehead. "I'll get the hot chocolate. We don't want the kitchen on fire again."

"One day you'll set fire to it and I'll have the last laugh."

Genesis couldn't help but laugh as he entered the kitchen. He listened to Cloud running around the living room. He looked sadly towards the bedroom and ran a hand over the wound on his shoulder Sephiroth had caused by accident, really it had been his fault for the fight and the injury but he could feel it start to break him down and he was terrified. There was no way he could tell Cloud but Lazard could not find any information and Hollander was just sadistic.

That was why he couldn't move forward in this relationship. He was dying ever so slowly and he couldn't let Cloud get attached to a dead man and yet he couldn't walk away.

"Hay. You coming or not?" A voice yelled down the corridor before a door slammed.

He had to smile.

On the counter sat a small present wrapped up. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked. It was for him off Cloud. So he opened it. It was a small red leather book similar to his with photos and writing inside it. It looked like Cloud had also written out the main poem from LOVELESS in it.

He smiled and went to thank Cloud.

333/3333

Watching as the Wutai spies went flying away Genesis growled to himself. It was hot, sweaty and the insects really like him. Not to mention the drugs weren't working.

"Two days, eight hours and fourteen minutes." He told himself.

It didn't make him feel any better. It was still two day, eight hours and fourteen minutes until he was home and safe until then he was in hell.

He put his rapier in its holder and went back to camp and kept eye out for more spies and swatted insects. He hated insects.

In his annoyance his phone went off. He picked it up without even checking who it was and hissed, "What?" down the phone.

"Genesis." Started Lazard. He sounded down about something but he didn't care at this moment in time. "It's Cloud. I'm sorry. He died during his last mission. There was nothing that could have been done." Genesis crumpled on the spot and couldn't move.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Four years of his life had been missing. Four years and it all start with the auburn haired male in front of him going nuts and missing. Lazard had used him and he was nothing short of broken.

Zack huffed and held out his sword. Genesis was giving him no options he had already been possessed by what he assumed was the Goddess and now he refused to stay down.

Cloud suffered a broken heart and was a zombie for ages because of him. Angeal was dead because of him. Sephiroth had gone insane because of him and he so hoped he was dead. Cloud and him were experimented on by a crazy person and now Cloud was suffering from Mako poisoning because of him. Aerith had to move on now without him because of him.

It was all him fault. If he had just returned from that mission to check for himself he would have known. None of this would have happened.

"Zack." Genesis huffed in exhaustion. "Why do you keep fighting?"

"None of your business." He said shaking slightly. He had been fighting all day and it was taking the toll on his body.

The red sword clattered along the ground but not before the body holding it.

Zack sighed to himself. He was too much of a nice guy. He went over and brushed the hair out of Genesis eyes. The man looked worse than when he was degrading.

"It almost killed Cloud when you left." Zack stated trying so hard not to remember that time. It hurt all of them.

"He's alive?" A small voice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." That confused Zack. "He's the other experiment. The Cadet that was with me when Seph went..." He stopped. If Genesis believed Cloud was dead then this changed everything. He dragged Genesis' arm over his shoulder.

"Don't." Genesis mumbled. The pain was so obvious in his voice and he tried to pull away. But his body was just too weak to fight any more.

"Listen Cloud is suffering Mako addiction. You being there might wake him up. I need to try Gen and you need closure." He gave him no choice and started to hull Genesis' ass out of the dark and wet cave. It might kill him but they needed it.

He propped Genesis up against the chair Cloud was on. He was really struggling to stay conscious.

3/33/33/33

He had no idea how many years he had been asleep or of anything that had happen here during those times. All he knows is what his dreams showed him.

He had to escape his brothers for at least an hour a day just to find out whether he was still around. Every day he knew he was getting closer. Protecting the world was something he could do but he couldn't protect his own world so he had to see if he was ok.

He had almost been recognised twice so he was forced to wear a big hooded coat to hide away like a monster crawling through the shadows.

It took him a while to find the bar. The one on his old map was surrounded by debris and just didn't exist anymore. He slipped in and sat the furthest away from the bar. Anticipation didn't show on his face or in his body language.

A small girl wearing white came over to ask if he wanted anything. He felt sorry for her but ordered a non alcoholic drink anyway. He paid her extra and told her to keep it.

The bar was packed. He slumped down and watched. Anything. Any tell tale signs.

After an hour it arrived. He was standing behind the bar. He had changed so much it was hard for him to believe he was the same person. He was physically older. The forming muscles he could remember were now fully formed and defined. He knew he was taller ever though he was leaning. All the carefree attitude had long gone and he looked serious. The only thing he could see left of the person he once knew was the unruly spiky blond hair. Just under the loudest of everyone else in the room he could just hear his deeper baritone as he talked to the brown haired bar tender. They were obviously close.

He couldn't stop himself from staring and he knew he was aware someone was staring at him. He still could just stop it or the feeling that he had lost someone important to him. He felt sick and empty and it left him wishing he had never came.

He downed the last of his drink and left quickly as possible. He ran down the road ignoring everyone and everything. He made it to the deserted area around Edge when a book hit him square in the back of the head. He looked down and saw it was his poetry book he left behind by accident all those years ago. He picked it up and looked behind him.

Cloud was standing a good way away. He was watching him with eyes that had seen a ghost. "You never came back." His voice was barely audible. "You just up and went. You never even bothered to come to tell me."

"I was told you had died." He knew it meant nothing as he walked closer and seeing Cloud flinch. "Didn't Zack tell you?"

He didn't know how much of a sore spot it was until Cloud punched him hard. "Zack's dead. You basterd." Cloud was shaking violently and continued to glare at him. "He died trying to protect me, which is more than you can say."

"I know." He looked away. He just felt too guilty.

"And you thought you could walk back into my life didn't you?" Cloud shouted.

"No." He whispered. "I just wanted to know you were ok. I didn't want to cause you more pain. I've already caused too much damage to everyone and everything. " He was barely holding himself together. "Cloud I was going to break your heart no matter what. I was dying, slowly and I just couldn't not fall in love with you. Do you know how many times I thought walking away would be better for us and how many times I was going to tell you and then I saw you and I was happy and I couldn't." He hadn't realised how much he needed to get this off his chest. He was barely containing any emotion but it was threatening to overwhelm him.

Cloud just huffed. "I never stopped thinking you were standing outside the front door waiting for me to drag you in." He turned around to walk away.

He couldn't just let him. "Set fire to any kitchens recently." Cloud looked at him unsure of what was going on. "I honestly don't know."

"Zack's late girlfriend made me dress up as a woman." A small smile broke across his lips.

"Damn it I can't top that."

Some how the gap between them vanished. "Good."

He saw the exact same uncertainty in his eyes.

"Life's shit." He smiled when Cloud nodded in agreement. "If sorry could repair anything, I would say it in the bucket loads but it doesn't and I don't know what to do."

Cloud captured his lips with his own. "You should stop hiding yourself away Genesis. You really are beautiful." He stated pushing the hood back. "No one but us remembers your mistakes."

Genesis nodded before going in to kiss him.

"You do know I'm annoyed at you because I'm supposed to be still mad at you. Why is it I can't stay mad at you?" Genesis couldn't stop himself imagining cat ears flattening themselves against his head when he said that so he patted his head. A low growl escaped Cloud. "Stop it."

"But you're so adorable when you do that." Those actions and words felt so familiar it was comforting and it felt right. "_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of Dawn, Healer of Worlds." _

"What made you say that?" Cloud asked confused.

"It felt right." He smirked "Like this." It took him two seconds to pin Cloud to the floor and he kept him there by shifting his body weight. It was starting to feel like they were picking up where they felt off not relearning each other's movements.

"Bastard." Cloud grumbled.

Genesis nuzzled his face. "But you love me."

"You do know today is our nine years anniversary."

* * *

><p>QE:I don't like the ending. :(<p>

E.S.P:Oh well. Whe you can learn to write sex scenes you'll be fine.

QE:It wasn't supposed to end like that. Genesis orginally wasn't going to degrade and it was just going to be about they one year anniversary.

Evestar:What's done is done.


End file.
